


Муки творчества

by Deathfeanor



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: M/M, PWP, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Гакт с Джоном засиделись за написанием песен.Победитель конкурса фанфиков J-rock Конвента 2012.
Relationships: Gackt/Jon Underdown





	Муки творчества

**Author's Note:**

> Эпиграф:
> 
> — Гакт говорил, что написал текст «Mousou Girl» за пять минут на коленке.  
> — Да, но он же не уточнял, чья это была коленка!  
> — Т. е. ты думаешь, что это была коленка Джона?  
> — Ну, дык.  
> (из бесед)

Гостиная Гакта, обычно являющая собой образец роскоши и стиля, ныне напоминала больше комнату ненормальной студентки-первокурсницы: пол ровным слоем устилали бумажки, блокноты, тетради, даже, казалось, куски обоев, исписанные нотами и словами; поверх всего этого бумажного великолепия лежали пустые бутылки из-под вина и пива, три ноутбука (у двух из них сели батареи), огрызки карандашей, пустые уже ручки и даже кисть для каллиграфии; дополняли картину Гакт и Джон, уставшие, всклокоченные и не совсем трезвые — они лежали поверх устроенного ими творческого бардака и лихорадочно придумывали программу тура.

— Значит, так, — уже не в первый раз говорил Гакт, сделав глоток, — нам нужно срочно написать тексты к еще пяти песням, а у нас, в общей сложности, пятнадцать удачных строк для куплета и полтора припева.  
— Ты это уже говорил раз десять, — глухо сказал Джон, потянувшись к еще не совсем приконченной бутылке.  
— Кончай бухать! — огрызнулся Гакт.  
— Я пытаюсь споить Музу.  
— Что она тебе, девица на выданье, спаивать… спивать… тьфу! Короче, дай бутылку.  
— Ладно, — примирительно сказал Джон, поделившись выпивкой с Гактом. — Давай еще раз сначала. Какие песни из твоих мы берем? Я думаю, стоит отталкиваться от этого… чтобы все сочеталось, красиво было…  
— Где-то у меня записано было, — промурлыкал Гакт, сел и стал рыться в бумажках. — Где же… где же… А! Вот! «Помидоры обдать кипятком… нарезать… солить по вкусу». Что это? А, это Изуми для сестры рецепт писал… Да где этот листок?! — Гакт непечатно выругался.  
— Этот? — спросил Джон, тоже сев и схватив первый попавшийся листок. — «Mind Forest», «Jesus», «Episode 0»… Что ж у тебя все песни такие мрачные?  
— У Fade веселые, — проворчал Гакт. — Revolution, distraction…  
— Зато доведение бывшего офицера Рейха до самоубийства — офигеть, какой позитивный сюжет.  
— А что? Ты, может, нацист, а я и не в курсе?  
— Ты глупостей-то не говори, а то лицо попорчу.  
— Попробуй! — огрызнулся Гакт и поднялся на ноги.  
— Вот и попробую! — отозвался Джон и тоже поднялся.

Они немного постояли, тупо глядя друг на друга и изрядно пошатываясь (сказывались бессонные ночи и алкоголь).

— Ну? — выдавил Гакт.  
— Погоди… — Джон поморгал и взглянул Гакту в лицо. — Во-первых, надо сходить за бухлом, во-вторых, у меня есть идея для клипа.  
— А для песни?  
— Будет бухло, будет и для песни…  
— Ладно, пу… па… пошли…

Выйдя на улицу, оба с удовольствием вдохнули свежий ночной воздух и направились в сторону ближайшего круглосуточного магазина. Хотя оба были немного, как говорится, под мухой, воздух несколько поправил их захмелевшие головы, и до магазина они шли более или менее твердой походкой. Джон развивал свою идею:

— The end of the day… Ну, это название. А клип… Ты и я… и мы друг напротив друга… как будто драться собираемся… А песня… песня… The end of the day…  
— And we make this way за бутылкой вина… — ляпнул Гакт.  
— Ну, хотя бы так!  
— Только нужна драма!  
— Тебе лишь бы драмы, — фыркнул Джон.  
— А что? Катарсис — одно из назначений искусства! А что за катарсис без драмы?  
— Ладно, напишем что-нибудь про слезы… смерть… несчастную любовь… над чем люди обычно плачут?  
— Над твоими попытками быть гениальным поэтом, — проворчал Гакт.

Этот диалог происходил уже не на улице, а в гостиной. Снова вернулись в работу бумага и ручки. Гакт и Джон поминутно отхлебывали прямо из горла бутылок (коих принесли с собой столько, чтобы хватило на всю ночь) и, то ругаясь, то смеясь, то споря, то заканчивая друг за другом фразы, творили.

— Ну, одна песня у нас есть, — сказал Гакт, прочитав окончательный вариант текста «The End of the Day». — Музыка уже на совести гитаристов… А нам еще… — Он уронил голову на руки. — У тебя есть еще идеи? — умоляюще спросил он.  
— Никаких… — отозвался Джон.  
— Плохо.  
— Да. Что будем делать?  
— Снимать штаны и бегать…  
— Отличная идея для фансервиса!  
— Точно! Только лучше снимать рубашки… А то фанатки вырвутся на сцену и сорвут нам концерт.  
— Это да… Хм… стриптиз на сцене — это хорошо, но надо подходящую песню для этого дела.  
— You better stop before you go and break my heart… — пропел Гакт, умудрившись попасть в одну тональность с Сэм Браун.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Ну, почти, — сказал он.  
— Да, нам нужно что-то более… взрывное. И не такое банальное. И нам нужна женщина…  
— Вокалистка? — Джон удивленно приподнял бровь.  
— Да нет, олух. Женщина — героиня песни. Я так уже делал с «Koakuma Heaven»…  
— И как?  
— Ну, отлично! Хороший сингл получился!  
— Так, значит, женщина… И шлюха, насколько я помню эту твою коакуму…  
— Почему сразу шлюха?! — возмутился Гакт. — Просто веселая девушка… с фантазией…  
— Угу… бурной… эротической… Подожди, зачем нам песня про секс? Есть же «Vanilla»!  
— Ну, ты сам сказал, что у меня мрачные песни. Вот и разбавим.  
— А, это хорошо… Very good… Дай мне бутылку.

Гакт пододвинулся к Джону и протянул ему бутылку, из которой пил сам.

— Не пей так много, а то нам до утра не хватит.  
— Как скажешь… хм… повелитель. — Джон хмыкнул и сделал внушительный глоток.

Когда он отнял от губ бутылку, произошло странное. Прежде, чем он успел что-то сообразить, Гакт повернулся к нему и быстрым движением коснулся его губ своими; с перепугу Джон чуть не подавился вином, которое не успел проглотить; он закашлялся, и Гакт похлопал его по спине.

— Осторожнее, — сказал он, улыбаясь.  
— Осторожнее? Это ты мне говоришь? Ты же меня напугал! Разве можно так подрываться… fuck… подкрадываться?!

Гакт сделал большие страшные глаза и еще ближе придвинулся к Джону:

— А тебя разве не предупреждали, — сказал он низким тяжелым голосом, — что я — псих? Безумный и неуправляемый?  
— Ну… я слышал… — Джон срочно сделал еще глоток и только тогда посмотрел на Гакта. — Но не думал, что все так запущено!  
— Ну, извини, я не хотел тебя пугать… — Гакт снова улыбнулся и положил руку Джону на плечо. — Но мне порядком надоела вся эта возня с песнями… Давай… немного… отдохнем…

Джон прикрыл глаза, словно Гакт его загипнотизировал своим шепотом. Ему тоже хотелось отдохнуть, но что-то подсказывало ему, что Гакт имел в виду вовсе не здоровый сон…

— Гаку… — начал было он и не закончил.

Гакт прижался губами к его губам. Джон на всякий случай зажмурился, словно испугавшийся ребенок. На поцелуй он ответил не сразу. Гакт обхватил его руками и повалил на пол — на ворох черновиков; бутылка выскользнула из руки Джона, вино разлилось, но никто не обратил на это внимания. Гакт и Джон довольно долго целовались, прерываясь только, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Ты что делаешь?.. — спросил, наконец, Джон глухим и тихим голосом.  
— Я же сказал, — прошептал Гакт, — хочу отдохнуть… Раз уж мы взялись писать песню про секс… мне нужно вдохновение…  
— Ну… — растеряно пролепетал Джон, тщетно пытаясь увернуться от нового поцелуя.

Почему-то Джону даже в голову не пришло сопротивляться (как ни банально это звучит); ему было приятно внимание Гакта, к тому же его терзало любопытство: а каково это — с ним?.. Вообще-то, мужчины Джона обычно не интересовали, но встреча с Гактом несколько пошатнула его уверенность в этом вопросе. Все дело было в том, что называется аурой и харизмой, — общаясь с Гактом трудно было не поддаваться его влиянию или — вот как сейчас — отказать. Джон позволял целовать себя и даже отвечал на поцелуи, обняв Гакта за шею.

— Эй! — раздалось вдруг над ними.

Очень сонный и лохматый Ю возвышался над текстовиками, как корабельная сосна. Одежды на нем было минимум, т. е. только трусы-боксеры расцветки, а ля зебра.

— Ты чего не спишь? — спросил Гакт с плохо скрываемым раздражением.  
— Я сплю, — сказал Ю. — А вот вы тут до сих пор почему?  
— Песни пишем, — сказал Джон и широким жестом указал на бардак вокруг, — видишь, сколько уже понаписали?  
— Угу, — сонно пробормотал Ю. — Это нам потом столько музыки писать?.. — добавил он и зашлепал босыми ногами в сторону туалета.  
— Надо было туалет делать рядом со спальней все-таки, — проворчал Гакт, — а то вообще никакой личной жизни.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Что? — спросил Гакт.  
— Ну, просто… Я думал, он рассердится…  
— На что?  
— А вы с ним разве… не?..  
— Мы с ним — да, если тебе так нужно это знать, но сердиться ему не на что.  
— Чего-то я не понимаю…  
— А тебе и не надо… — прошептал Гакт, наклоняясь к нему.  
— Ты все-таки ненормальный, — усмехнулся Джон.  
— О, ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько я ненормальный.

Гакт улыбнулся и рванул рубашку Джона так, что оторвались все пуговицы. Джон схватил его руку, пытаясь прекратить порчу своей одежды, но Гакт на его попытки даже внимания не обратил. Он снова поцеловал его, прижав всем весом своего тела к полу. Джон только судорожно вздохнул, смирившись с положением.

— Лучше не сопротивляйся, — прошептал Гакт, расстегивая ремень и молнию на джинсах Джона, — потому что я удовольствие получу, а вот за тебя я в таком случае уже не ручаюсь.

Джон ничего не ответил, только потянулся к губам Гакта, крепче прижимаясь к нему. Его обдало терпким запахом духов, по телу пробежала жаркая волна. Он уже и сам не хотел сопротивляться. Такая невыносимая близость Гакта, его властная и жестокая манера, мягкий вкрадчивый шепот, алкоголь, усталость и бессонные ночи — все сразу приводило его в почти неправдоподобное возбуждение. Он стал снимать с Гакта футболку; тот улыбнулся и быстрым движением сорвал ее с себя. И Джон окончательно потерял голову.

Он смутно помнил потом, что с ним обращались довольно бесцеремонно (о чем свидетельствовали обильные царапины и укусы на бедрах, руках и шее). Еще — как в порыве страсти прошептал: «Делай, что хочешь», и Гакт принял это как руководство к действию…

Джон вскрикнул от боли, Гакт зажал ему рот и прошептал: «Тихо, а то весь дом перебудишь». Джон только невнятно просипел что-то, не в силах ни говорить, ни соображать.

К потной спине прилипали злосчастные черновики, пальцы скользили по такой же мокрой коже Гакта. Гакт фыркнул, как обиженный кот, когда почувствовал, что ногти Джона оставляют на нем лишнее свидетельства происходящего, и крепко схватил его за руки, прижав их полу; Джон выгнулся, ему было неудобно, но Гакта, казалось, совсем не волновал вопрос его комфорта. Наклонившись еще ниже, он впился зубами Джону в шею. От неожиданности и боли Джон только чуть слышно вздохнул.

Потом они довольно долго лежали на полу, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. По всему телу разлилась приятная тяжесть, какая всегда бывает после секса. У Джона дрожали руки. Гакт провел рукой по его лицу и поцеловал. «Все хорошо?» — тихо спросил он. «Не знаю», — так же тихо ответил Джон. Он улыбнулся. Попытался привести в порядок свои мысли и чувства. Не получилось. Коснулся шеи, пробуя на ощупь определить, остались ли там следы. Гакт, прищурившись, наблюдал за ним, словно считывая его эмоции и ощущения, стараясь оценить, какой след все случившееся оставило в душе Джона. И, кажется, даже определил и остался доволен: ухмыльнувшись, он поднялся на ноги и стал одеваться. Джон последовал было его примеру, но при первом же движении ощутил жуткую боль во всех мышцах и смог только с трудом сесть, опершись спиной о диван.

— Ты что творишь? — вскрикнул он, когда Гакт, вооружившись черным фломастером, сел около него и стал что-то писать прямо на нем.  
— Пишу текст новой песни, — невозмутимо ответил Гакт, старательно выводя буквы.  
— Почему на мне?!  
— Чтобы морально готовился, — сказал Гакт и сверкнул глазами, ехидно улыбаясь во весь рот.

My master,  
Iʼll be your slave  
Every night  
In every way.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я это пел?

Гакт пожал плечами.  
— Ты уже это сделал, поздно стесняться.  
— Да, пожалуй, — смирился Джон.  
— А теперь… — начал Гакт.  
— Спать?  
— Да, наверное, надо немного поспать… — задумчиво сказал Гакт.  
— Ты как хочешь, а я уже сплю, — пробурчал Джон, укладываясь на диван и кутаясь в плед.  
— Подвинься…

Джон уснул почти сразу, а Гакт, тесно прижимаясь к нему и уткнувшись носом ему в затылок, еще долго лежал, прикидывая в уме текст еще одной песни. Что-нибудь серьезное, нежное и про любовь. Что-нибудь «ты — смысл моей жизни».

— You are the reason that fills me, you are the meaning that gives me hope… — прошептал он, засыпая.


End file.
